carsvideogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cars: The Video Game
Cars: The Video Game is a video game released on June 6th 2006 for the PC, Xbox, GameCube, GBA, PS2, DS, and PSP (and on the Wii and Xbox 360 later hat year), based on Pixar's series and movie of the same name. The game takes place after the movie Cars, despite having been released prior. The PS3 and mobile versions were cancelled due to their development problems. Story After Lightning wakes up from a daydream, he decides he is ready for his next Piston Cup season. Mack tells him that before he is ready for the big leagues again, he needs to get some practice in. His friends help him by teaching him many techniques such as how to powerslide, overcome obstacles, and keep up with speeders. While meeting with both newcomers and familiar faces, Lightning competes in several races and mini-games. Soon before his fourth big race, Chick Hicks meets up with a team of hooligans and tells them to steal all of Lightning's gear so that he is unable to race. After confronting Chick, Lightning challenges him to a three-race competition titled the Radiator Springs Grand Prix, which is hosted by Darrell Cartrip on the Racing Sports Network. After beating Chick 4-0, they challenge each other at the fifth and final Piston Cup race, which Lightning wins. Gameplay Story There are five chapters of the story, each one containing 4-8 events. There are three types of events - road races, minigames and Piston Cup races. In road races, players proceed through 3-lap races, each race open to 5 different contestants. To complete minigames, players must complete an objective, usually being collecting a given number of an object. There are five Piston Cup races, one at the end of each chapter. There are 12 laps, and up to 20 contestants. Halfway into the race, players must take a pit stop and a play a minigame in order to move on in the race. Once the game is completed, there is not much to do, other than to make sure you have obtained all 250 (or 177) trophies, and collect bonus points. Arcade Arcade mode allows players to use any playable character they have unlocked so far on any event unlocked through story mode. Unlike story mode, each race's opponents are random. In the Xbox 360 and Wii versions of the game, there are three additional events only playable in arcade mode: Ghosting Mater, Mater's Speedy Circuit, and Mater's Countdown Cleanup. VS Two players can play together with any characters they have unlocked so far (except Monster Truck Lightning and Count Spatula), but the number of playable events are limited. There is also the Pit Stop Challenge from story mode, which is only playable in VS mode. Events Road Races Minigames Piston Cup Races Characters Playable *Lightning *Mater *Sally *Doc *Ramone *Flo *Sheriff *Chick Hicks *Wingo *Darrell Cartrip *King *Monster McQueen *Count Spatula Not Playable *Luigi* (Playable in PSP and Luigi to the Rescue) *Guido* (Playable in Pit Stop Challenge) *Mack *Fillmore (playable in PSP) *Sarge (playable in PSP) *Lizzie (playable in PSP) *Red (PSP version only) *Mia and Tia *Boost* (playable in PSP and High Speed Heist) *DJ* (playable in PSP and High Speed Heist) *Snot Rod (playable in PSP) *Frank *Tractors *Fletcher *Gerald *El Guapo *Papo *Tommy Joe *Lewis *Judd *Cletus *Buford *Zeke *Vince *Barry *Sonny *Lenny *Banks *Cortland *Buck *Turner *Guenther *Bashman *Henderson *McCoy *Hollister *Clarkson *Joltsen *Masterson *Medford *Riley *Suregrip *Aikens *Zeb *Lee Jr *The Crippler *Ginormous *Al Oft Characters with * are playable in one certain event, but nowhere outside of it. Cameo/Mentioned * Vince's Mother * Roy * Cletus' Father * Zeke's Mother Version Differences (Versions released on 6/6/2006:) * PC, Xbox, PS2: "Default" versions (PC is moddable, but requires a large setup, as most races will usually not work right away) * GameCube: Visuals are slightly increased * GBA: Only Lightning McQueen, Doc Hudson, King, and Chick Hicks playable, other characters are NPCs * DS: fewer Piston Cup races and a variety of minigames * PSP: Luigi, Lizzie, Fillmore, Sarge, DJ, Boost, and Snot Rod playable unlike in the other (Versions released later that year:) * Wii: All character models (except Sheriff, Sonny, Tommy Joe, Lewis, Judd, Cletus, Buford, and Zeke) enhanced, bonus games added, Fletcher has an unusual black line on his rear, countless cosmetic errors in Piston Cup Races resolved, Piston Cup Racers have unique rim colors, Incinerator Studios logo preceding the Rainbow Studios logo * Xbox 360: Graphics hugely increased, Boost, Wingo, DJ, and Snot Rod now glow, remainder's models improved Trivia * Although Lightning was shown to have changed to the paintjob he wears in the next two games at the end of the movie, he still wears his other paintjob in this game. * Cars: The Video Game is officially the beginning of the Cars franchise, as it released 3 days before the Cars movie entered theaters. * This is the only game to have an Xbox or GameCube version, and the only game not to have a PS3 version. * This, Cars 2: The Video Game and Cars 3: Driven To Win are the only game that 2 player can choose the same character. * This is the only game to have a Compact Story Mode meant for younger players, which only has three chapters and 177 trophies. Category:Video Games